You Can't Read My Pokerface
by Avrenim13
Summary: After the locker room kiss, Azimio thinks it's time for Dave to come out and to give him a little motivation he bribes the only other gay he can find in McKinley to date him in exchange for a pair of very valuable concert tickets.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody,**

**I hope you guys like this story. I should probably stick to finishing my other stories but I just had this idea and I've been dying to write it, so here it is. I think I'm going crazy with this pair. I just can't stop lol  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters or any of Lady Gaga's lyrics.**

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mercedes asks, concern all over her face.

Kurt looks at her for a moment before replying, "Yes. It must be done, Mercedes. I can not pass up this opportunity."

"I understand," Mercedes nods solemnly, "Ok, if you're sure about this."

"There he is," Kurt says catching sight of the jock as he peeks from behind the wall.

He sees Karofsky pull a couple books out of his locker and stuff them into his back pack as his pal Azimio gives him a pat in the back. Kurt backs up a little as his eyes make contact with Azimio's. He begins to walk towards Kurt who just nods.

"The fuck are you waiting for?" Azimio hisses once they're hidden from Dave's view.

"I'm going I just have to get in the zone," Kurt replies.

Azimio rolls his eyes, "Just go for fuck's sake."

"Don't pressure him! It's a process," Mercedes growls.

"Ok, enough. I'm going," Kurt says arranging his pea coat.

He takes a deep breath and begins walking down the hallway down the direction of his bully.

_Ok Kurt, _he tells himself, _You can do this. Think sexy. You are a sexy, sexy man. Yes, strut those hips._

He keeps walking with an air of confidence and determination, keeping his eyes on Karofsky the whole time. Dave lifts his head up and slams his locker shut. Before turning to head to class but stops when he catches sight of Kurt, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he watches Kurt strut.

Kurt lets his slim hips sway as he walks, smiling at Karofsky seductively with his eyes. Just as he's passing in front of him, his right eye gives Karofsky a lustful wink. Dave's eyes widen as Kurt stops and lets his hand rest for a second on Dave's forearm.

_What the hell is he doing? _Dave thinks with a horrified expression as Kurt smiles up at him sweetly. Dave feels his pulse speed up and before he can stop himself he gives Kurt a shove and stomps down the hallway angrily.

Kurt winces as his butt makes contact with the cold floor. _Dammit, this is gonna be harder than I thought._

Kurt groans as he gets up.

"The beast," he mutters under his breath as he dusts off his clothes, "I need a plan B."

**Earlier that morning…**

"Calm the fuck down, Hummel," Azimio growls, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Excuse me, if I find that hard to believe," Kurt says glancing at the door of the empty classroom, "if you don't move out my way I'm going to scream."

"Will you stop being such a snotty bitch for a second and listen? I need a favor," Azimio says.

"And why should I do any favors for you?" Kurt challenges placing his hands on his hips.

"Because it will benefit you and your loser friends in the end," Azimio replies firmly.

"How so?" Kurt questions, arching an eyebrow at the jock.

"Well, it could stop ya'll from getting slushied or at least reduce it somewhat."

"And what exactly is this favor?" Kurt asks suspiciously.

"I know about the kiss," Azimio says looking at the door to make sure no one's come in.

Kurt backs up a little, "Look, he kissed me ok? I had nothing to do with it so if you have a problem, you need to take it up with him. I'm not about to take a beating from you just because you are a close minded jerk who can't take the fact that his best friend is gay. But if you are gonna hit me, is not like I could stop you so please just avoid the face. I bruise like a peach…"

All Azimio can do is blink as he watches Kurt go off on a rant.

"…I'm too pretty for this kind of stuff. I don't understand why you're so angry. It was just a kiss, probably just accident," Kurt finishes with a nervous laugh as he takes a couple steps back.

"Will you shut up? It was no accident," Azimio says.

"Yes, I know," Kurt agrees looking down.

"I need you to seduce Dave," Azimio blurts out.

"What? Why? No!" Kurt yells horrified.

"Look, he's gay and he needs to accept it. I need you to seduce him and help him come out," Azimio continues, "Dave's my best friend and I'm worried about him. I think he's on the verge of depression or something. Anyways, I know that if he came out, he would be a lot happier and maybe if he had a boyfriend that would…you know, motivate him."

"Uh…" Kurt looks at him in shock.

"All you have to do is go out with him, encourage him to come out and then break up with him," Azimio explains.

"Uh, you have lost your mind," Kurt utters in disbelief.

"C'mon Hummel, have some sympathy."

"Are you kidding me? You two have made my life hell," Kurt hisses, "I am not going to date Karofsky."

"You have to," Azimio says pleadingly, "You're gay and he likes you."

"No."

"But you're gay!" Azimio tries again, "You guys are suppose to help each other out and stick together."

Kurt gives him an offended look before replying.

"I don't care. Look, what you're trying to do is…actually kind of nice. But there is nothing you can say or do that is gonna make me date Karofsky," Kurt says shaking his head and heading towards the door.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Azimio says making Kurt stop.

"Excuse me?"

"I knew you were a bitch. I have no idea why Dave likes you but whatever. I anticipated this attitude problem of yours so I have a little something here to guide you in the right direction," Azimio says pulling an envelope out of his pocket.

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Seriously? Unless there's a billion dollars in there, you're wasting your time."

He places his hand on the handle as Azimio opens the envelope.

"You wont do it? Not even for these?" Azimio says holding up the contents of the envelope.

Kurt freezes as he looks back.

"Is that…" he takes a couple of steps towards Azimio.

"Are they real?" he whispers in awe, not taking his eyes of them.

"Of course they're real. Are you stupid?" Azimio replies.

Kurt ignores his insults. This is his dream. He would kill for these tickets.

"They could be yours," Azimio taunts with a grin, "All you have to do is help a fellow gay out."

"Ok, I'll do it," Kurt says without giving it another thought.

"Really?" Azimio asks, a little surprised.

"Yes, now give them here," Kurt says holding out his hand.

"Bitch, I ain't giving you the tickets now. I'm not stupid," Azimio replies placing the tickets in the envelope.

"That is a matter of opinion," Kurt replies crossing his arms, "How do I know that you won't just keep them?"

"Look, this Gaga concert isn't for another two months. So you have two months to seduce him and help him come out. And to show you that I'm not bullshitting you, I will give you the VIP passes and I'll keep the tickets," Azimio says handing him the passes.

Kurt holds out his hands in awe, carefully examining them before letting out a squeal.

"Ahhhhh oh my god!" Kurt shrieks in delight.

Azimio rolls his eyes, "Calm the fuck down before you wet yourself Hummel."

"You don't understand…" Kurt says carefully placing the passes in his messenger bag before looking back up at the jock, "Why would you give these away just like that? How you do even have them?"

"I know someone and I'm not just giving them away. This is a business deal to help my friend besides I don't give a rats ass about Lady Gaga," Azimio says picking up his back pack, "If I were you, I'd get started today. I don't know how hard he's gonna freak out about kissing you."

"T-t-today?" Kurt asks with wide eyes, "that's too soon…I don't know if…"

"Today, Hummel," Azimio says.

"Hey, wait! How did you know he was gay?" Kurt asks.

Azimio thinks about it for a moment, "I don't know. He's my friend, I just know," he replies before walking out.

* * *

"Kurt, are you ok?" Mercedes asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt says.

"What the hell was that?" Azimio says catching up to them.

"I was trying to seduce him, like you said," Kurt says, somewhat outraged at Azimio's tone.

Azimio groans and shuts his eyes in frustration, "Are you moderately retarded? You don't just go up to him and fucking wink at him and touch him in the middle of the hallway. You're lucky he didn't bash your face in."

"Well then what the hell was I suppose to do? You said to go!" Kurt hisses.

"I meant talk to him," Azimio replies, "Just pretend he's someone you just met. I mean how do you normally flirt with guys? You don't just go up to them and put your hands all over them do you?"

Kurt looks away more than a little irritated, "That is none of your business."

Azimio looks at him for a moment and then at Mercedes, who glares at him.

"Yeah, stop getting in his personal life," she says.

Realization hits Azimio and he can't help but roll his eyes and groan.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," he says, mostly to himself.

"What?" Kurt asks.

"You're a virgin?" Azimio asks.

Mercedes eyes go wide, half shocked, half amused.

"That is irrelevant, my sexual life has nothing to do with it! At all!" Kurt says angrily, "You better start minding your own goddamn business Azimio."

"What I meant is, you don't date much, do you?"

Kurt glares in response.

"Jesus Christ, do you date at all?" Azimio asks.

"Yes, I date," Kurt replies, clearly offended.

Azimio shakes his head, "I can't believe this. Look, Hummel, I need to know that you can do this. I thought you were more experienced than this."

"I can do it," Kurt says, "it's not like Karofsky is freaking Prince Charming or anything."

"Whatever, just don't fuck this up or I'll shred these fucking tickets," Azimio hisses angrily before storming off.

Kurt stops his foot before strutting off in the other direction with Mercedes at his side.

"C'mon babe, we need to come up with a plan to seduce Karofsky. We have to get those tickets."

"Boy, you're crazy," Mercedes says.

"I know."

**Hope you guys liked it. Now, I have a dilemma. There are two ways this story could go. One is romantic and funny Kurtofsky and the other is also romantic but crazy. Grrr…I can't decide. But I guess we'll see. All I can say is you guys might kill me with the second one.**

**I dk… Sigh**

**Thanks for reading :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, I know it's been a really long time and for those of you reading my other stories, I swear I am not doing this on purpose. I'm really sorry it's taking me so long to update but thing's have been so crazy for me these past few weeks. Anyways I wrote a whole chapter for this and I felt like it was …different from what I imagined so I scrapped it and re-wrote the whole thing so it took even more time. **

**But here it is and I hope you guys like it. Thanks for being so patient and for reviewing and reading, it means tons to me. **

* * *

"Ok, it's confirmed. He's in the library," Mercedes says walking up to Kurt, "You are really following through with this, aren't you?"

"Yes," Kurt answers, "I have to. How do I look?"

Mercedes raises an eyebrow at him.

"What? Just because I don't like him doesn't mean I shouldn't look good while trying to seduce him," Kurt says arranging his bangs.

"Kurt, don't you think you're going a little too fast? Maybe you should like…befriend him first," Mercedes says.

"Oh God no. It's Karofsky, Mercedes. You really think he's looking for a friend? He's an ogre. Now, this will probably require a little slut-ification on my part but it will be worth it," Kurt says, mostly to himself.

"Well, good luck, hot stuff. I have somewhere I need to be," Mercedes says arranging her own her.

"And where exactly is that Miss Thang?" Kurt says giving her a look.

"I'm meeting up with Anthony from the hockey team," Mercedes answers with a devilish smile.

"Oh wow, tell me all about it…"

"Hey, are you ready? He's not gonna be there forever, it _is_ the library after all," Azimio says suddenly showing up next to Kurt. Kurt and Mercedes turn to look at him as he speaks.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Mercedes asks.

"Gym," Azimio replies as if it should be obvious.

"I'm on my way now," Kurt says answering his question.

"Alright, listen I should probably warn you, Dave has a tendency to lose his temper and freak out when he doesn't know what to do," Azimio warns him.

"That's ok, I'm very familiar with his angry side," Kurt says.

"Ok, well I could go and hide somewhere if you want, just in case," Azimio offers.

Mercedes and Kurt stare at him in surprise.

"What?" Azimio asks angrily.

"Nothing," Kurt replies, "But I'd rather you weren't there."

"Fine, but don't mess it up," Azimio says

Kurt rolls his eyes, "You know the more you say that, the less effect it has."

They watch in silence as Kurt struts away towards the library.

Azimio takes a look around to make sure no one's watching. When he sees the coast is clear he grabs Mercedes' arm and pulls her into the janitor's closet. He shuts the door and turns on the light.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mercedes says angrily.

"I just need to talk to you for a moment," Azimio says.

"About what?"

"About Kurt and Dave of course, what the hell else?"

"You best watch your tone," Mercedes warns.

"Listen, as a person close to Hummel, do you think he can do this?" Azimio asks.

"Look boy, I think the whole plan is bogus. Karofsky is never going to admit he's gay to anybody, maybe you but that's it. But if you're worried about Kurt being able to seduce him, don't be," Mercedes says.

Azimio looks like he's deep in thought.

"Well if that's all I'm out," Mercedes says making a move towards the door.

"Yeah, whatever," Azimio says, no longer really listening.

"Oh God," Mercedes says shaking the door handle.

"What?" Azimio asks snapping out of his haze.

"The door is jammed! Oh my god, help!" Mercedes yells, banging on the door.

Azimio rolls his eyes and gives her a gentle push, "Step aside, woman. Let a real man handle this."

He gives the door handle a shake, it doesn't budge. He crouches down to explore the mechanics of the situation but of course he doesn't really know what he's looking at. Mercedes watches him with a very irritated look on her face.

"Ah see? There's your problem, the uh, interior…latch is not adequately attached to the door handle so when you…"

"Oh shut up," Mercedes says fuming.

"Ok, calm down," Azimio says, "I'm sure someone will get us out in no time."

"The hell you pull me in here for anyways? You could have just asked me out there," Mercedes says.

"Look, no offense but I have a girl and a reputation to maintain," Azimio replies.

"Excuse you?"

"My honey would flip if she saw me talking to some girl, especially a Glee frea…person," Azimio finished.

"Oh please, you'd be so lucky," Mercedes snorts.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means I would never go out with a guy like you," Mercedes says moving past him to mess with the door.

"I would never go out with a girl like you either," Azimio says more than a little bit offended.

"This cannot be happening, not today. God if you open this door right now I will give up tator tots for a week," she gives the door a tentative shake, "whyyy?"

"Will you calm down, it ain't like you're missing much, just lunch," Azimio says suddenly bored with the whole thing.

"For your information I have a lunch date," Mercedes says.

"More like _had _a lunch date," Azimio says.

Mercedes lets out a groan, "This is all your damn fault, dragging me in here like you never threw slushies in my face…making me miss my date with Anthony…."

"Yeah about that…wait, Anthony? The dickhead on the hockey team?" Azimio asks incredulously.

"He is not a dickhead. He is hot and sweet and sensitive…"

"And boring as hell," Azimio interrupts, "Between you and me, he might be gay as well."

"You know what? How about you mind your own damn business?" Mercedes snaps back.

"Hey, I'm just sayin. No need to get all bend out of shape. I'm sure you two would have had a lot of fun playing…scrabble and what not," Azimio continues.

Mercedes gives him a glare as she pulls out her phone, "I'll just call somebody."

"Don't bother, there's no signal in here," Azimio says.

"And you would know how?"

"Not my first time in here. The honeys seem to like the privacy," he replies.

Mercedes makes a disgusted face, "You mean the sluts."

* * *

Kurt gives a deep sigh before walking into the library slowly. He searches through the rows of books and computers before making his way to the back. On the back left corner of the library there's a small section with sofas and he figures if the brainless jock has actually dared to venture into the library then that's where he'll be. Sure enough there he is. He has his head thrown back and his eyes closed. His legs are crossed, his right ankle balancing on his left knee and his arms are resting on the back of the couch. His letterman jacket is draped across the coffee table in front of him. He's wearing a plain white t-shirt with long sleeves that are rolled up to his elbows. Kurt approaches the couch slowly.

"Oh God," he whispers to himself as he stops only inches away from the sleeping jock, "I can do this, I can do this, just think Lady Gaga…"

He looks down at Dave's face. It's relaxed and his usual frown is absent from his features. With his jacket off, he could almost pass for a completely different person.

"Ok," Kurt says nodding to himself as he walks slowly past Dave's sleeping body and seats next to him with nothing but half a foot of space between them. Dave turns out to be a light sleeper. The sudden weight on the couch manages to rouse him from his sleep. He brings one hand to his eyes and rubs them before opening them. It takes him a couple of seconds to realize Kurt is sitting next to him. When he finally notices him, he's more than a little startled. He scoots away, his eyes wide.

"What the hell are you doing here Hummel?" he asks, in almost a hiss.

Kurt ignores the threatening tone, "Well I was passing by and I saw you sitting here and I couldn't help myself," he says coyly.

Dave frowns, "Help yourself from what?"

Kurt blinks a couple of times, "Uh…from approaching you…"

Dave's frown deepens, "What the hell do you want Hummel?"

"Well , for starters how about coffee? And then some explanations," Kurt answers with a sweet and provocative smile.

Dave's eyes land on his lips and Kurt notices it. He read in a magazine that licking your lips and biting your bottom lip are sexy ways to attract attention to your mouth when flirting. Kurt tries to play with his bottom lip but feels that the only message he's sending is that he's hungry so he ends up running his tongue across it instead. Dave's pupils follow the gesture before returning to his eyes.

"How about a punch in the face?" Dave says as he makes a move to get up.

Kurt grabs his arm and is surprised to find a lot more muscle than expected. He is suddenly more afraid as he realizes that the jock could actually snap him like a twig if he wanted to.

"Buy me coffee and I'll let you do whatever you want," the words leave his mouth without him even realizing it. He knows it's risky but at this point all he needs is a date and then maybe Azimio will be stupid enough to give him the tickets in advance.

Dave looks at him, obviously surprised, but only for a moment. His expression is completely unreadable as he speaks.

"Are you hitting on me Hummel?"

Kurt swallows nervously, "Is that a problem?"

Dave looks past Kurt to see if anyone else is in there. The place is pretty empty and it gives him the courage he needs. His attention turns back to the small boy. His eyes roam over Kurt's face, as if studying it for something. He leans in, never taking his hazel eyes off of Kurt's blue ones. He moves all the way until their lips are but an inch apart. Kurt's eyes widen and he instinctively moves away before he can even register what he's doing.

"Uh…" Kurt begins a sorry attempt to fix his mistake.

Dave saw it coming but he still can't help but feel slight disappointment. He hides it behind a perfect smirk, "I thought so."

He backs away.

"I don't know what game your playing at Hummel, but give it up. It's not gonna work. And just for the record, I'm not queer," Dave says getting up and swiftly picking up his jacket, "But if I was, I can assure you, you wouldn't be my type. Nice try, though."

He walks away leaving Kurt sitting in a confused daze on the small blue couch, his eyes wide and his nostrils filled up with the subtle yet poignant smell of soap, cologne and something else he can't identify.

It takes a minute for a frown to finally form on Kurt's features.

"Not his type? Not _his _type? Where the hell does he get off having a type?" Kurt fumes as he storms out of the library.

* * *

Kurt gives a deep sigh before walking into his last class of the day. Because that's just the way fate works, the first thing he sees when he steps in is Karofsky trying to defy his homosexuality by flirting it up with flat-chested cheerio. Kurt poignantly ignores him and walks past the scene to a seat two rows behind them.

_Where the hell is Mercedes?_ he thinks to himself as the teacher walks in and begins a boring, endless and not to mention faulty lecture about the factual reasons behind Napoleon's 'ambitious' conquests when in reality he was just a greedy, short, midget who had to make up for the fact that he had to stand on a stool to kiss Josephine or at least that's what Kurt's gathered from this whole thing.

It's 15 minutes into class, when Mercedes finally walks in, flustered and slightly out of breath. She utters an embarrassed apology to the teacher and rushes to sit next to Kurt.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kurt hisses.

"You do not want to know, trust me," she says opening her textbook.

Kurt gives her a questioning look which she chooses to ignore.

"So how did it go with you know who?" Mercedes asks quietly, motioning towards Karofsky who is currently whispering into the cheerio's ear.

"It didn't. I don't know what his problem is. I'm beginning to think that ape Azimio got it wrong and he's not gay at all," Kurt whispers, "He said I wasn't his type, can you believe the nerve of that oaf?"

Mercedes raises her eyebrows in surprise, "Say what?"

"Do you two want to share with the class?" the teacher calls put, turning the attention of the class to Mercedes and Kurt.

Karofsky looks back as well, his eyes making contact with Kurt's. He lets his lips turn into a smirk and then turns away leaving Kurt to deal with his suddenly flaming cheeks.

"No, sir," Mercedes replies.

"Then shut up. As I was saying Napoleon was not at all short, he was in fact average height..."

They allow a couple minutes to pass before resuming their conversation.

"So listen, I decided what we're gonna do. I refuse to further humiliate myself," Kurt says.

"So you're giving up the tickets?"

"Of course not, we're stealing them."

"You have lost your mind."

"I'm serious, we'll steal them and then Azimio will think he lost them and call off the whole thing and we'll get to see Lady Gaga. Fool-proof plan," Kurt says.

"And how exactly are we gonna steal them?"

"Well, either they're in his locker or at his house so we'll have to check both...they have football practice today, according to Finn. It's the perfect time to do this," Kurt says.

"I don't know about this Kurt," Mercedes says.

"Don't worry about it. I have a secret weapon," Kurt says mischievously.

"What?

"Puck, I gave him 20 bucks to skip practice and help us out with the...mechanics of the situation. Trust me, this is gonna work," Kurt says returning his focus to the board and completelyignoring the way his pupils seem to drift towards the jock sitting two rows in front of him.

* * *

Kurt and Mercedes keep watch as Puck attempts to pick the lock on the locker.

"So how exactly did you find out he had these tickets?" Puck asks as he works.

Kurt looks at Mercedes than back at Puck, "No questions, Puckerman."

"Oooh, getting feisty are we?" he says popping the lock and swinging the locker door open.

Kurt gives Puck and unusually strong shove that smacks him into the next locker and begins riffling through Azimio's locker.

"They're not here," Kurt says angrily, "You know what this means."

"I really think we shouldn't. I mean you know I'm with you Kurt but I just don't know about this," Mercedes says placing her hand on her hip.

"Mercedes don't even sweat it ok, we have Puck," Kurt says taking her by the shoulders.

Puck pushes himself off the locker with a smug smile on his face.

"This is what he does. He's a criminal. If he's good at one thing is breaking into places," Kurt reassures her.

Puck frowns and Mercedes nods, "Ok. You're right, I mean he's got to be good at something right?"

"Hey, I'm good at lots of…"

"Yes and he's good at this, right Puck?" Kurt says ignoring Puck's attempt to speak.

"Well, yeah. I mean I'm…"

"See, Mercedes? Nothing to worry about. Now let's go, people," Kurt says heading towards the parking lot, "We only have about an hour."

* * *

"Is this it?" Kurt asks as they pull up to a nice two-story brick house.

"Yep, this is where I lost my virginity to Keeger's mom," Puck answers looking up at the house.

"Oh Sweet Jesus, we're gonna get caught and go to jail," Mercedes lets out in a slight panic and Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Dammit Puck, could you just get serious already. Where the hell is Azimio's house?"

"Alright, alright," Puck says and drives two houses down, "Ok this is it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Puck replies clearly offended.

"Ok, park around the corner," Kurt orders.

* * *

Kurt makes it inside. The room is a complete mess as was expected. For a moment he wonders if Karofsky is this messy but chides himself for it and turns back to the window. Mercedes looks up and sees Kurt's head popping out from the window, a few leaves sticking out from his now-messy hair.

"Coast is clear, come on up you guys," Kurt says waving down at them.

Mercedes gives a groan as she begins to climb the wooden ladder on the left side of the window.

"Right behind you, babe," Puck says as he too makes his way up.

Mercedes reaches the top and stops, "How the hell am I suppose to get to the window?"

"Stretch out your hand, I'll pull you in," Kurt says, extending his hand and taking hers.

"Yeah, and I'll push. Don't worry about a thing, I got you," Puck says and giggles…er…chuckles in a manly way as he brings up his hand to give Mercedes a little 'push.'

"Puckerman," Mercedes hisses coldly.

"Yes?"

"Get your hand off my ass."

"Ok," Puck says but makes no attempt to move his hand.

"Now!"

"Ok, ok, jeez. I was just trying to make sure you had this," Puck says removing his hand but not before letting it rest there.

Mercedes finally makes it inside with little help from Puck, who follows in, right after her like a pro.

"Ok, start looking," Kurt says and they begin to move, searching around the room in a frenzy. Well, all except for Puck throws himself on the bed and begins a thorough reading of a very interesting and informative magazine.

Kurt opens a drawer and begins to riffle through it mercilessly until his eyes land on the jock/criminal.

"What are you _doing_?" Kurt hisses.

"Don't worry 'bout what I'm doin,' you just keep lookin' for them tickets," Puck replies.

Kurt glares and shakes his head at him, "Useless, Puck, useless."

"Kurt? Help me with this drawer, it's stuck," Mercedes says struggling with the dresser. Kurt walks over and attempts to loosen it. They're in the process of opening it when Puck jumps up from the bed and runs to the window.

"Oh, oh," he utters and turns to look at the other two, "Kurt? Azimio just pulled up to the driveway."

Mercedes and Kurt snap their heads around and rush to the window.

"Oh look, Karofsky's with him," Puck says as if they're just taking a stroll in the park, "Well, that's my cue. I'm out bitches, peace."

Puck gives them a small wave and jumps out the window.

"Dammit! Puck!" Kurt hisses at him.

"That skinny bastard, I'm so kicking his ass tomorrow," Mercedes glares.

"Oh God, Mercedes I hear them…."

"What do we do?"

"Hide, hide," Kurt says throwing himself on the floor and sliding under the bed.

"I know your skinny ass don't think I'm gonna fit under there," Mercedes says with a hand on her hip.

Kurt looks around in a panicky look and slides out, "Ok, ok, uh closet?"

They open the door to the closet and gasp, "Oh god…"

"What is that smell?" Mercedes coughs out as they shut the door.

"Restroom c'mon," Kurt says and pulls her into the restroom. They shut the door just as the bedroom door opens. There's a small closet inside the restroom and Mercedes wastes no time in crawling into the bottom and closing the door as Kurt climbs in the tub and hides behind the curtain. Both stay still in their respective hiding places and listen intently to the sounds coming from the bedroom.

"That's all I'm saying man," Dave says loudly.

"Alright, alright, I hear ya," Azimio replies and Dave chuckles, "but seriously, man. I gotta talk to you bout' something."

"What's up?" Dave replies.

Kurt strains his ears to hear better.

"Alright dude, before I say anything. Is there anything you want to tell me? You know like about, I don't know…who you've been kissing or…not kissing?"

Kurt's eyes widen. He hears no reply from Dave and Azimio continues.

"Ok. I want you to know that I know," Azimio says.

There's a moment of silence.

"Know what?" Dave's voice sounds a little strained.

"About you kissing Hummel in the locker room," Azimio blurts.

"That…wasn't what it…"

"I saw it," Azimio continues.

There's a long silence and Kurt can't help but chew on his fingernails. It's a nasty habit he thought he'd gotten rid off.

'Look, Azimio…"

"No, man. Stop talking, we're friends right? You should've told me…"

"Told you what?"

"That you're gay," Azimio says.

"No, I'm not gay ok?"

"Yes, you are and it's ok…I mean the only reason I went along with bullying Hummel is because I thought you hated him but…I mean, look, I'm not about to get mushy here, but dude, if you're gay, I'm cool with that," Azimio says.

"I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything," Azimio replies, "I just want you to know that I got your back. I mean, now I know why you're always so angry…dude, you gotta let it out."

"You know I can't, the guys they…"

"Fuck the guys, this is bigger than football."

"I'll think about it but thanks man," Dave says.

"There's one more thing I wanted to ask you….Hummel, do you like him?" Azimio asks.

Kurt's eyes widen again and he listens intently.

There's a long silence.

"No," Dave finally answers.

Silence.

"No," he repeats, "Hummel's…something else…"

"Oh damn, I really thought you had a thing for him. Why did you kiss him then?"

"Jeez, I don't know…he was there, screaming, I didn't know what else to do…"

Kurt's face turns into a frown.

"So you really don't like him?" Azimio asks again

"Have you met him?"

"Well, I've seen him you know? It's not like a talk to him…on the phone or anything…" Azimio's replies nervously and Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Well, he's snotty and bitchy and….god! He just….he thinks he's….I can't even, you know what I mean?"

"Uh…"

"I mean, sure, if we're talking looks then why not? I mean he's got a nice ass you know?"

"Not really," Azimio replies quietly.

"And alright, yeah, he smells particularly good like…flowers or some shit…I swear I can almost smell him now…but that's not the point. The point is he's…you know what? Let's not talk about him anymore," Dave finishes.

"So you remember what he smells like but you don't like him?" Azimio questions unconvinced.

"Whatever man," Dave says, "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"I've been hearing some stuff," Dave continues.

"Now look man, I'm ok with you and everything but I ain't gay so you're just gonna have to pine for me secret," Azimio says.

"No, jackass, I meant that glee chick," Dave says.

"What Glee chick?"

"Mercedes something…"

"Boy, there ain't nothing there," Azimio says.

"I heard they saw you two coming out of the janitors closet together…"

Kurt face turns into a frown again, _what the hell? Mercedes and Azimio…_

"Dude, no. You know I have a girlfriend besides she got way too much attitude for me, she's crazy. I ain't about to be all over that besides it's like you said, crazy overrrides a fine ass any day," Azimio says and Dave chuckles.

"Alright man, if you say so," Dave says, "Listen, can I take a shower in your bathroom?"

"Yeah, whatever man. I'm gonna go get us some food," Azimio says.

Kurt's eyes widen in panic, _No, no, no….don't come in here! _

He backs up into the shower wall as he hears the bathroom door open and close. He hears Dave's footsteps approach the tub. Kurt places a hand over his mouth as Dave's reaches in and turns on the ice cold water…

**Hope you guys liked it :) I'll try to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, Sorry for the long wait. So this chapter kind of got away from me and it didn't go according to plan at all but that's ok I think it will be a lot funner this way. I hope you guys like it. I think you'll find Dave's personality in this story different than in my other ones or just different in general. I know it's not very realistic but it is fanfiction after all and I kind of wanted to see a different side of Dave, a more confident and smarter side. Anyways, hope you like it. Love you guys ;] and thanks so much for your patience and for reading and reviewing.  
**

Dave looks at himself in the mirror as he leans into the sink. Azimio knows and the world didn't end. He lets a smile cross his lips as he pulls his shirt over his head and drops it to the floor. There's a red bruise on the right side of his abdomen from football practice. He's sore like hell but who gives a fuck? It's officially a good day.

He unbuttons his pants and takes them off, dragging down his boxers at the same time. He bends down and takes off his socks before walking towards the tub and pulling the curtain open.

"What the hell?"

"Hi…" Kurt says with a big fake smile before letting out a big gasp as he takes in the sight in front of him. Dave Karofsky is standing there, completely naked. Kurt's eyes roam involuntarily over the football player's muscled body. Chubby was definitely the wrong adjective to describe the body towering over him. His chest is strong and covered by a very light layer of hair that travels in a fine line down his very solid torso and down to his…He's staring now and this is officially embarrassing but he can't bring himself to look away. His heart is suddenly beating really fast and there's a hot pink blush spreading quickly across his cheeks.

"Hummel!" Dave's harsh angry voice cuts through his daze, snapping him back to reality, "What the hell are you doing here?"

He glares at Kurt forgetting that he's completely naked.

"Uh…I…uh…" Kurt's voice is suddenly agitated and he's practically trembling as he stands in the tub, the cold water drenching him, "I…don't know…"

His teeth begin to shatter and he's not sure if it's from the cold or from the sudden fear he's feeling as Dave stares at him angrily.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Dave lets out under his breath and leans in to turn off the water.

"You…you're naked," Kurt finally manages to say.

"Yeah no shit," Dave says grabbing his towel and throwing it at Kurt before bending over to grab his boxers and slipping them back on. Kurt grabs on to the towel tightly as he attempts to dry himself.

"You wanna explain?" Dave says his expression still in a never faltering scowl.

"Uh…well you see…." Kurt's voice trails off as he gets lost in the sight of Dave's chest again.

"Fuck Hummel," Dave hisses under his breath, "Stop looking at me, avert your Goddamn eyes before I lose my shit right here."

Startled, Kurt steps out of the tub and turns to face the wall to his left.

"Why the fuck are you in Azimio's restroom?" Dave growls again.

"Because…" Kurt begins but his voice trails off as he struggles to find a credible explanation. Stupid Puckerman…useless…this is not how things were suppose to happen. Everything has spiraled out of control in just two days. He sends Dave a sideways glance and sees him leaning against the sink with an expectant look on his face and his arms crossed over his chest…Kurt swallows as he notices the way Dave's muscles are accentuated by the gesture. He obviously knew Karofsky had to have some kind of strength but those arms are just…Kurt shuts his eyes tightly and urges his mind to come up with a plan.

"I'm waiting Hummel," Dave says coldly.

Kurt jumps a little before risking another sideways glance at him. Dave is watching him intensely, and his jaw is clenching almost as if he's angry. He closes his eyes again and lifts his head up a bit, _Oh Gaga, the things I do for you_.

Kurt takes a deep sigh and turns to look at Dave. His eyes go bright and his expression turns into one of desperation and anguish. Rachel Berry isn't the only one that can act.

"Oh, Karof…Dave! I can't take it anymore," Kurt says dropping the towel and placing both hands flat over his heart.

Dave's eyes narrow as he looks at Kurt suspiciously, "What are you…"

"I tried!" Kurt whines as quietly as possible (he doesn't really need Azimio to com up), interrupting Dave mid sentence, "I tried so hard to forget! But that kiss! Oh that kiss!"

"Hummel."

"I can't forget it Dave. It's all I can think about…" Kurt continues taking two steps towards Dave.

"Ok, that's enough. Hummel stop," Dave says uncrossing his arms and motioning him to stop walking.

"Don't you want me Dave? Because I want you, I want _all _of you," Kurt says, his voice sultry as he launches himself at the jock and places his palms flat on Dave's chest before sliding them around.

"Alright, cut the crap…" Dave begins, placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders to push him away.

"Oh," Kurt forces out a little moan as he spread his fingers wide on Dave's pecs and it does the trick. Dave's grip on his shoulders tightens and for a second Kurt sees himself being flung against the mirror, of course those are just the nerves talking.

"What are you doing here Hummel?" Dave repeats through clenched teeth.

"I…wanted to see you because I can't stop…thinking about you…"

Dave pushes Kurt away harshly, "Ok that's it, this is Azimio's house. I'm just gonna let him deal with your crazy…"

He reaches down to grab his pants. Kurt's eyes widen as he watches him pull them on and reach for the door.

"No!" Kurt practically squeals as he jumps on Dave and wraps his arms around his neck.

"What are you…"

"Kiss me Dave!" Kurt begs before planting his lips on the jock's forcefully. He lets his fingers drift through Dave's short hair as he continues to kiss him all over, pulling at Dave's lips which remain closed. Dave's eyes widen as Kurt wraps himself around his naked torso like a monkey.

* * *

Azimio grabs the phone and dials the number for the nearest pizza place. It rings twice before they pick up.

"I want to order a …what do you mean you're out of service?" he yells into the phone.

He spends a couple minutes fighting with the pizza place before slamming the phone down on the counter.

"Stupid, shit town…" he mumbles as he moves through the kitchen, "I ought to move just for that. How the hell can they be out of pizza…?"

There's sharp knock on the door and Azimio lets out a groan.

"What?" he growls as he opens the door, "What do you want?"

Puck shifts uncomfortably as he stands on the porch, "Where's Karofsky?"

"Upstairs. Whachu want Puckerman?" Azimio asks with a frown.

"I need to talk to both of you douches!" Puck says angrily, "You call that pussy down here right now!"

Azimio raises his eyebrows at him, "What did you just call us?"

"Douches," Puck replies, "and…I called your boy a pussy, now go get his ass before I fucking lose it!"

"Looka here Puckerman, you need calm your ass down!" Azimio warns him.

"Just call him!"

"Fine, Jesus Christ!" Azimio growls before turning around and stomping towards the stairs mumbling angrily to himself, "I'm fucking sick of this town…dealing with this shit in my own damn house…"

* * *

It doesn't take long for Dave to give in to Kurt's advances. He lets go of Kurt's shoulders and wraps his arms around his waist, the wet clothes sliding against his chest. He closes his eyes and opens his lips, letting his tongue run across Kurt's lips. Kurt eyes snap open as he feels Dave's tongue probing for access. Now would be a good time for him to come up with a plan but for some crazy reason, he can't seem to think past opening his lips. His eye lids begin to close involuntarily as he feels Dave deepen the kiss, playing with his tongue passionately.

"Mmm…" a small moan escapes him and this time it wasn't forced.

Dave pushes him against the sink, pressing their bodies together.

"Oh hell no," Mercedes' voice suddenly interrupts the scene.

Dave backs away from Kurt startled, "What the hell…?"

He turns around to see the sassy diva crawling out of the bathroom closet. Kurt places a hand over his swollen lips.

"I know you two weren't about to get it on with me in the closet," Mercedes says more than a little annoyed.

Dave frowns at her before turning to glare at Kurt who gives him and angelic, innocent little smile, "Stop that. Now you really need to tell me what the fuck is going on."

Kurt's eyes widen a little and before he knows it he's pointing at Mercedes, "She made me do it!"

"What?" Mercedes shrieks glaring at Kurt.

Dave gives an irritated sigh and rubs his face with his hands. This cannot be happening. It's like a weird ass dream.

"Both of you need to stop fucking around and start talking or I'm seriously calling Azimio up here," Dave says through clenched teeth.

Suddenly Kurt lets out a little gasp and his eyes threaten to bulge out of their sockets.

"What?" Dave growls.

"Uh…Dave…your… Kurt's eyes are glued to Dave's crotch, his cheeks completely pink.

Dave looks down and tries to ignore the heat spreading across his face as he realizes he's more than a little turned on.

"Yeah, well, it happens," he mumbles.

Mercedes raises her eyebrows at him as she too takes a look, "Not bad Karofsky."Dave glares at her.

"Look, Dave. We're here because…" Kurt begins.

They hear a door open and close and then there's a loud banging on the bathroom door.

"Dave, hurry your ass up!" Azimio barks.

Mercedes turns to look at Kurt in a panic and Kurt turns to look at Dave, shaking his head frantically.

Dave looks at the door then back at the two gleeks, considering his options. Azimio bangs on the door again.

"Dude, what the hell is taking so long? We have an issue out here."

Dave looks at Kurt again. He looks genuinely terrified. His big blue eyes are wide and scared and he's making pleading motions. He mouths a couple of pleases and suddenly Dave gets an idea. He really has no idea what they're both doing here but he can certainly take advantage of this opportunity. In reality all Dave did was go about his day like a normal teenager and now everything seems to be working itself out. First Azimio accepts that fact that he's gay and then God or whatever higher power is out there decides to magically place Kurt in front of him. Not that he's like into Hummel or anything but he can certainly have some fun with him.

He turns to the door and he can almost hear Kurt whine as he reaches for the door handle.

He opens the door and pops his head out, "What the hell man? I'm trying to take a fucking shower here."

"Well, what the fuck have you been doing all this time?" Azimio asks, more than a little irritated.

"I was taking a fucking dump, now what do you want?"

"Puckerman's downstairs."

Kurt's head snaps to look at Mercedes who looks back at him with the same look of confusion.

"What?" Dave looks at his friend confused, "What's he doing here?"

"I don't know! He called you a pussy and said he needs to talk to both of us downstairs right now, or he's gonna lose it or some shit like that so put your fucking clothes and get downstairs so we can kick his skinny ass and then we need to get some food," Azimio says turning around and heading downstairs.

Dave closes the door and reaches for his shirt before turning to look at Mercedes and Kurt, "I don't suppose you two have anything to do with Puckerman being here, do you?"

Kurt and Mercedes look at each other before replying in unison, "No, not all."

Dave rolls his eyes as he puts on his socks and his shoes , "Right."

"Alright, this is what we're gonna do. I'm gonna go downstairs and deal with Puckerman and you two are gonna climb out the window."

"Oh thank you Dave…" Kurt says with a big smile, "this is awfully nice of you…"

The two gleeks move towards the door but Dave places his hand on the door, preventing them from opening it.

"Not so fast," he says, "you two owe me. I don't know what the hell you're up to Hummel but you're gonna explain tomorrow and then you and I are gonna talk about how you're gonna repay me for this little favor."

"Uh…repay you?" Kurt repeats nervously.

Dave smirks at him, "Yes, repay me. I don't do things out of the goodness of my heart. You owe me."

"Well technically, if we take into account all the slushies…" Kurt begins.

Dave raises an eyebrow at him and Mercedes lets out an irritated groan.

"You just committed a crime Hummel, like we could call the cops and have you arrested…"

"Alright, I owe you," Kurt mumbles looking up at Dave whose eyes are suddenly fixed on Kurt's lips. The young gleek feels a chill run up his spine before grabbing the door handle again and urging the jock to move out of the way.

"Can we leave now?" Mercedes asks more than a little annoyed.

Dave backs away from the door and motions for them to go ahead. Kurt gives him one last look before rushing to the window with Mercedes closely behind.

"Are you gonna be ok climbing down that window?" Dave asks them.

"Yeah, I think I can do it," Kurt says already swinging one leg.

Dave turns his attention to Mercedes silently asking her the same question.

"We can manage," she assures him, "but that's pretty thoughtful of you, boy."

Dave rolls his eyes before heading downstairs and to the front door where Azimio and Puck are engaged in a glaring contest.

"What the hell do you want Puckerman?" Dave says leaning against the door frame.

"I just want to say that I've fucking had it with you two douche bags so lets go. Right now!" Puck yells at them angrily.

Dave turns to give Azimio a questioning look and Azimio shakes his head.

"Don't ask me, man. I don't know what the fuck this dude's been smoking," Azimio says with a shrug.

* * *

Kurt and Mercedes are panting by the time they manage to climb down from Azimio's window.

"Ok, c'mon," Kurt says grabbing her hand. They make it a couple of houses down without looking back or being seen and hide behind a row of bushes.

"What the hell is that boy doing?" Mercedes says as they peek through the leaves.

"Oh Puckerman, I have no idea what runs through that pretty head of his," Kurt says shaking his head as they watch him scream at Azimio and Karofsky. The two jocks tower over him and there's really no question about who's gonna end up hurt in this scenario.

"Do you think he…" Mercedes starts with a frown.

"No," Kurt cuts him off, "It's Puckerman. He doesn't fo this kind of stuff."

"Kurt…" Mercedes begins with a small laugh, "Aww Kurt, he went back for us….he thinks we're still inside."

"No," Kurt says in disbelief, "Puck would never…"

"Wouldn't he?" Mercedes says pulling out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Kurt says looking at her search through her contacts.

"Calling him," Mercedes says holding her cell to her ear, "he really is an idiot."

Kurt rolls his eyes and looks back at the scene shaking his head as he sees Puck give Azimio a shove. Azimio makes a move to launch at Puck but Karofsky holds him back while waving his hand at Puck, probably telling him to chill, Kurt thinks. Finally, Puck reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. He holds one finger up to Azimio motioning him to hold on as he answers. Kurt shakes his head at Puck's actions. He really doesn't give a damn about anything. He just went up and angered two of the biggest, toughest football players in the school and then he tells them to hold on while he takes a call. Kurt can't help but smile because as hot-headed and as criminal as he may be, he truly is a badass.

"What the hell are you doing Puckerman?" Mercedes hisses into the phone, "Get your ass back to the car, now!"

Kurt watches as Puck turns his back on the jocks to whisper into the phone.

"Are you out?" he asks Mercedes.

"Yes, you idiot. We're on our way to the car now get your ass out of there before they kick it," Mercedes says snapping the phone closed, "Let's go Kurt."

"Shouldn't we wait for him?"

"No, they might see us besides, this is his problem now."

Grabbing each other by the hand, they make a run for it.

* * *

Puck shuts his phone and curses under his breath before turning around to face Azimio and Karofsky. This is bullshit. He really doesn't have to be here except he's trying to be a better person. He was halfway to the car before his stupid conscious kicked in. Badasses aren't suppose to have a conscious. Fucking Glee. It's really that stupid club's fault, he doesn't really know why he's in there anymore. He could be home by now but no he had to come back and try to be the hero. That really isn't his role so it's really no surprise that this is all fucked up but he couldn't stop thinking about stupid harmless Kurt and sexy Mercedes all scared and shit. He really should have thought this through though, maybe then he wouldn't be on the verge of getting his ass kicked.

He looks up at the jocks and lets out a chuckle.

"Hey guys," Puck begins walking backwards, "this was fun but as much as I'd like to stay here and explain to you why you're douches, I'm gonna have to take a rain check. See there this girl…and …yeah, well see ya in practice boys."

He turns around quickly and makes a run for it before either jock can snap out their confusion.

It takes him a couple of minutes but he finally reaches the car and sees Mercedes and Kurt waiting there. He wastes no time in climbing in and unlocking the doors for them.

"What hell was that Puck?" Kurt screams at him as they climb in.

Puck is panting as he drives them away, "How the hell did you get out?"

"Never mind that, what hell were you saying to them?" Mercedes asks.

"Just the truth. That they're a bunch of pussies," Puck mumbles angrily.

"Why would you do that?" Kurt asks.

"I don't fucking know, I couldn't think of any other way to get both of them down there."

"Aww Puckerman has a heart," Kurt taunts and Mercedes lets out a laugh.

"Whatever," Puck grunts, "Why are you all wet, Hummel?"

* * *

Kurt goes down to his room after dinner and it's not long before he's on the phone with Mercedes.

"This is a disaster Mercedes," Kurt wines into the receiver.

"We didn't get the tickets Kurt," Mercedes says.

"I know that," Kurt replies, irritated.

"So we're back to step one except it's worse now because not only do you have to seduce Karofsky and get him to come out so that Azimio gives you the tickets but now you have to do whatever Karofsky wants so that Azimio doesn't find out we tried to steal them," Mercedes says, "Boy, you're in a whole."

Hearing Mercedes explain the situation like that makes him let out a loud groan.

"Not to mention you made out with Karofsky," Mercedes says and Kurt can practically hear her grin.

"I was trying to distract him. Based on his previous behavior I didn't exactly think he was the smartest tool in the shed if you know what I mean," Kurt says, "I had to do it."

"It looked to me like you were enjoying it a little too much," Mercedes taunts.

"You know what? What were _you _doing in the janitors closet with Azimio?" Kurt counters.

"Now _that _was not at all what it looked like," Mercedes states, "It was an accident…"

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Whatever we need a plan."

"Nuh uh, boy. You need to stop planning and wait to see what Karofsky wants before you make this any more complicated," Mercedes says.

"Fine," Kurt mumbles.

"You know he's gonna want to know why we were there. What are you gonna tell him?"

Kurt thinks about it for a second, "I'll figure something out."

"Alright, well good luck with that. I have to go, talk to you later diva," Mercedes says.

"See ya tomorrow, Cedes," Kurt says before hanging up and laying back on his bed.

Officially, worst day ever. He gives a deep sigh and groans as thoughts of today's events fill his mind. He brings his hand up to his lips. He had to do it, he had to kiss that ogre. There was no way around it. He closes his eyes as he remembers the feel of the encounter. Dave's possessive lips moving against his own inexperienced mouth; his strong hands wrapping around his waist and pressing their bodies together. Surprisingly enough, thinking about their little make out session is the most innocent thing on his mind and he tries to force himself to ignore the memory of Dave's naked body. His _completely _naked body. A slight smile tugs at his lips and he can't help the heat he feels rise in his cheeks as he thinks about it. Then he chides himself for it. This is quite perverted but of course you can't blame him, he's a teenage boy with needs. It's not really his fault at all.

* * *

Kurt walks nervously across McKinley's parking lot. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't more that a little scared at finding out about the consequences of yesterday's events. He's in the process of calming himself down when a strong hand pulls him in between two cars and makes him crouch down so no one sees them.

"Ugh, you don't have to manhandle me you know?" Kurt hisses angrily at Azimio.

"Listen Hummel," Azimio says ignoring him, "so yesterday I found out that Dave might not like you as much as I thought."

"What?" Kurt practically wheezes.

"Yeah, he was at my house and he thinks you're a bitch," Azimio.

Kurt looks at him dryly.

"Yeah, and conceited and basically yeah, a bitch. Anyways this means that you're just gonna have to work harder," Azimio says.

"Or maybe we should just forget this whole thing," Kurt says more than a little a annoyed at Azimio's words.

"Oh so you don't want the tickets?" Azimio says and continues after seeing Kurt's face, "That's what I thought, so stop being such a conceited bitch and be nice to him."

"Fine," Kurt says through clenched teeth.

"Alright," Azimio says before getting up, "wait till I'm inside before you get up."

"Azimio wait," Kurt says before looking up at him with a grin, "What were you doing in the janitors closet with Mercedes?"

Azimio rolls his eyes before stomping away angrily.

Kurt giggles as he watches the jock go into the building. He stands up and straightens his jacket before walking in the same direction. He's almost at the door when he feels two strong arms wrap around his waist and pick him up from behinf, taking him behind the dumpsters.

"Hey, what do you think you're…"

"Shut it Hummel, someone could hear us," Karofsky shushes him.

Kurt turns around to glare at the jock, "Seriously, can't anyone just say 'we need to talk' instead of grabbing me?"

"What are you talking about?" Karofsky says frowning at him.

"Nothing," Kurt answers with a sigh, "What do you want?"

"First of all I want to apologize for mistreating you all this time," Karofsky says and Kurt can tell that he's more than a little uncomfortable.

"Oh…thank you," Kurt says with a tentative smile, "I appreciate that, apology accepted. Bye."

Kurt rushes past him but before he can give more than two steps Karofsky pulls him back.

"No, no, no. Not so fast," he says with a grin, "You still owe me."

"Dammit," Kurt curses under his breath, "So, what is it? What do you want?"

Karofsky grins at him before leaning down until their lips are only a couple inches apart and he leans against the dumpster with one hand.

Kurt swallows nervously.

"I want you," the jock says simply and Kurt's breath hitches.

Call him crazy, but when someone else's lips are that close to yours and they're telling you that they want you there really is only one thing you can do, specially when two very valuable Lady Gaga tickets are on the line.

"Uh…ok," Kurt stutters before sighing a little. What happens next Kurt is blaming on his lack of sleep. His eyelids flutter close and he leans up a little bit, his lips slightly parted. He can feel the heat of Dave's breath on his lips and for some inexplicable reason (because it certainly isn't desire) he anticipates the moment their lips will meet.

Dave looks down at Kurt's soft lips and smirks. They're awfully tempting but unfortunately he has a different plan and it involves making Kurt squirm. However, he can't help but enjoy the way Kurt waits for him to kiss him. He waits a minute before speaking.

"Calm down the fuck down Hummel. I didn't mean it like that," Dave says pulling his face back a little bit.

Kurt eyes snap open and his face goes immediately red in embarrassment as he sees Dave staring at him like he's crazy.

"Then how the hell did you mean it?" Kurt asks angrily.

Dave chuckles, "You really want me don't you?"

Kurt's eyes narrow, "You wish."

Dave smirks, "I'll explain later, I just wanted to make sure you understood that we have unfinished business."

Kurt glares at him as he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

Dave walks up to him and leans down once again until Kurt's eyes are fixed on his lips, "Don't be embarrassed, you look cute when you blush, you're just not my type."

He turns away just as quickly, "See you in class."

He has to hold in his laughter as he hears Kurt stomp angrily on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys, so I know it's been forever but I finally go this chapter done. I'm warning you though this is a weird one. This story is very fun to write but it gets more and more complex with each chapter, so read it carefully because there's a lot going on. I'm trying to make it as clear as possible because I have so many ideas for this lol Oh and just so it's clear, in this story, KURT NEVER MET BLAINE! lol  
**

**I hope you like it :]**

* * *

Kurt takes a small sip of his coffee before setting it gently on the sticky table. It's not even a table, it's a _booth. _He winces as he feels the residues of syrup stick to the underside of his hand. These have got to be the most awkward ten minutes of his life.

"Look, Karofsky," Kurt begins, "You have been driving me crazy for the past four days, are you going to tell me what you want from me or not?"

"I'm thinking," Dave says as he continues to stare out the window.

Kurt snort and rolls his eyes, "That's new."

Dave ignore Kurt's comment rubbing his chin absentmindedly, his thoughts far away.

"Well, despite what you might think, I do have a life so if you could just…"

"I have a dilemma," Dave announces turning his attention back to Kurt.

Kurt raises a questioning eyebrow, "Oh?"

"I had all these things planned for you to do, but something else has come up," Dave begins, "You see, I met someone."

Kurt narrows his eyes, "I'm sorry, you what?"

"This guy, he's….gorgeous," Dave says, his eyes staring into the distance as if picturing him.

Kurt scrunches his nose in disgust, "How exactly did you meet this gorgeous someone?"

"I have no idea. It was out of nowhere but completely magical," Dave says, "It all happened yesterday when I went to pick up Azimio's double tall caramel frappuccino…"

**Yesterday**

"Hi, Can I get a double tall caramel frappuccino?" Dave says politely.

"Will that be all?" asks the girl behind the counter.

"Yeah, that's all."

Dave waits patiently for the drink.

"Double tall caramel frappuccino? My favorite," a voice says from behind Dave.

"Well, it's not really…" Dave begins but stops as soon as he turns around. Standing behind him is an extremely good looking guy in a blue blazer.

"Not really what?" the guy smiles brightly.

"Uh nothing, I …love caramel," Dave says stupidly. He doesn't know what's wrong with him, he feels tongue tied and he's beginning to sweat nervously, he feels hot. Completely uncool.

The boy smiles and extends his hand, "Hi, I'm Blaine."

Dave can't help but smile back as he takes Blaine's hand, "Dave."

They look into each other's eyes as they continue to shake each other's hands.

"That's quite a grip," Blaine says, "I wonder what else you can do with those hands…"

**Present**

" 'I wonder what else you can do with those hands?'" Kurt repeats in disgust and disbelief, "It doesn't sound very magical to me. In fact, if you ask my opinion, I think he sounds trashy."

"Well, I didn't ask your opinion," Dave snaps.

"Then _why _am I here?" Kurt asks.

"Because you owe me" Dave says, "I need you to help me…"

"With…?"

"With Blaine," Dave says, "Look, I'm….I want to get to know him. I like him and I need your help in…you know, romancing him…"

Kurt's jaw drops open. This cannot be happening. The whole situation has gotten completely out of control. He can't even decide if the tickets are worth all this confusion. He goes through the situation in his head as Dave continues to talk about Blaine's majestic features.

"…he's a singer, he's fashionable…"

Kurt basically has to romance Dave and get him to come out, in order for Azimio to give him the tickets…

"…he has great hair…"

But now, he has to help Dave romance this Blaine guy so he won't tell Azimio that he tried to _steal_ the tickets.

"…he has a great smile, you have no idea…"

How is he suppose to make Azimio believe that he's actually dating Dave, when Dave wants him to help him date Blaine? This is beyond ridiculous.

"Are you listening to me?" Dave asks, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, he's a singer with a great smile and great hair, who's fashionable…" Kurt's voice trails off. Those qualities sound familiar but he doesn't know anyone named Blaine. _Wait a second, I'm fashionable, I have fantastic hair, I have a nice smile and my voice is in fact pretty awesome…Oh my God, this is so cute…well as cute as a bullying brute can be. Well, this fixes everything._

"Look Dave, you don't have to lie to me, or be too shy to tell me your real feelings," Kurt says taking advantage of the opportunity.

Dave's brow furrows, "I _am _telling you my real feelings…"

"Yes but isn't it true that there is _no _Blaine?" Kurt says with a big smile as if he were speaking to a child.

"Uh…what?" Dave asks confused.

"I know what you're doing, Dave. There is no Blaine," Kurt states.

"Uh, yes, there is," Dave replies.

"No," Kurt says.

"Yes."

"No," Kurt shakes his head.

"Yes there is. Jeez, Hummel, what the hell is wrong with you?" Dave says shaking his head and calling the waitress over.

Kurt's face turns into a frown, "I don't…Blaine is real?"

Dave rolls his eyes, "Of course he's real."

"See, this is his number. And I'm not going to show you his text because that shit's private," Dave says holding out the phone for Kurt to see, "Seriously, could you be any more snotty? Believe it or not, there are guys out there who find me attractive."

Kurt lets Dave's words sink in. It's possible he got a little ahead of himself. But…how can there be another guy? To be honest, something about all this bothers Kurt. He wants the tickets, really, really bad. That much is true. But now….now he feels like he has this little itch he can't scratch and it's driving him crazy. It may be conceited, but Kurt knows he is a good looking kid and the fact that Dave, all of the sudden doesn't seem to be interested is…oddly annoying, to say the least.

"So, are you gonna help me?" Dave asks once more, his tone slightly impatient.

"Look Dave, I don't think that…you are in a…position to date."

Dave narrows his eyes questioningly at Kurt.

"What I mean is that in my professional opinion, you are not ready for this. Especially with someone who doesn't understand your …situation," Kurt says, clasping his hands in front of him and placing them on the table in a very professional manner.

"_Professional opinion_?" Dave asks more than somewhat amused.

"Yes."

"What are you? Like a _professional _gay?" Dave asks.

Kurt's eyes narrow, "Can you excuse me for a minute?"

He slides out of the booth in a less than graceful manner and rushes to the small hallway in the back of the diner, where the restrooms are located. He pulls out his phone and quickly presses number two on his speed dial.

"Mercedes?" Kurt hisses into the phone when he hears giggling coming from the other end.

"Just a sec Kurt…" Mercedes says through laughs.

"Mercedes, this is an emergency!"

"Yeah, hold on Kurt…"

"Are you with Anthony?" Kurt asks as he hears a male laugh in the background.

"No, actually…Puck! Stop it!" she yells but there's humor in her voice.

"What the HELL are you doing with Puck?"

"Uh…I'd rather not say," Mercedes replies sheepishly.

"Ew, why?" Kurt makes a disgusted face, "how? What happened with Anthony?"

"Put him on speaker," he hears Puck say.

"Ok."

Kurt rolls his eyes in desperation and lets out a groan, "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Mercedes finally realized that she needs a real man," Puck says.

"And who's this _real man _we're talking about here?" Kurt asks.

"Me, Kurt. Me," Puck replies in an unexpectedly serious tone.

Kurt sighs, "Do I even _want _to know how this happened?"

"Probably not," Puck says and Kurt swears he can hear him grin.

"Ok, put me off speaker, I have to talk to Mercedes."

"Is this about Karofsky?" Mercedes jumps in, "Because….uh…Puck knows…"

"Knows what?" Kurt narrows his eyes.

"Everything."

"Dammit Mercedes!"

"He made me tell him why went through all the trouble of trying to steal these tickets and stuff just spilled out.."

"Don't blame her. It's not her fault I'm an irresistible stud."

"Ugh, you know what, I don't care if you're an irresistible slut. I have bigger problems. Karofsky met someone."

"WHAT?" Mercedes and Puck exclaim in unison.

"He met someone."

"Who?"

"Some guy named Blaine at a coffee shop. Blaine from the coffee shop, can you believe it? And in order for him not to tell Azimio that I broke into his house, I have to help him seduce this guy."

"If he dates Blaine, Azimio won't give you the tickets," Mercedes states.

"Really? I hadn't thought of that," Kurt says sarcastically.

"What are you going to do?" Mercedes asks, pity in her voice.

"If I knew what to do, I wouldn't be here talking to you!" Kurt hisses angrily into the receiver.

"If there's any chance of you getting those tickets, you're going to have to make Dave want you more than Blaine," says Mercedes.

"I still can't believe he's gay," Puck says, "Well, actually, it kind of makes sense. I wonder why he never made a move on me."

"Maybe he doesn't like things that are too used," Kurt says snottily.

"You know you want this," Puck replies.

"I know I do," Mercedes jumps in with a giggle.

"I know you do," Puck says to her.

"Ugh, can we focus here?"

"Just tell him," Puck says.

"Tell him what?"

"Tell him you're crazy about him and then let him decide whether he wants you or not."

"What if he says no?"

"He will not say no," Puck says confidently.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm a guy, I know this shit. Tell him you like him, that he needs to decide and walk out. He'll go after you, I guarantee it."

"Ugh fine. This is the stupidest plan ever. And I don't by the way," Kurt says.

"Don't what?"

"Want him. This is just business."

"Then why does it bother you so much that he doesn't seem to want you back?" Puck asks calmly.

"How did you know…Ugh you know what? It doesn't alright? I wouldn't care if the tickets weren't involved."

"Whatever you say," Puck says.

* * *

Kurt walks slowly back to the table and when he reaches it, he sees Dave sitting there patiently tapping his fingers on the table while looking out the window. He seems to be deep in thought.

"Ok, I need to tell you something," Kurt says as he comes to stand next to the table.

Dave eyes him curiously, "Ok, why don't you sit down?"

"No, uh…I'd rather stand," Kurt takes a deep breath. _Lady Gaga, this is for you._

"I'm sure you have noticed the strange way I've been behaving," Kurt begins.

"Yeah, about that, don't think I don't know what you're doing," Dave says giving him a smirk, "I may talk slow but I'm not stupid."

Kurt feels the color drain from his face, "Wh…what?"

"You want something. At first, in the hallway, I thought you had lost your mind and then I couldn't stop thinking about it so I thought maybe I had finally done it, pushed you over the edge and the fact that you were willing to seduce me just so I would stop bullying you…that seemed so crazy to me."

"That's not…"

"And then at the library, for a moment, I thought it was real," Dave's eyes stare into Kurt's intensely and he feels his skin burn, "But it wasn't. I stopped bullying you and yet you keep doing this, so that means you want something. Maybe something that has to do with why you were hiding in Azimio's bathroom."

"That was really not what it looked like," Kurt says sheepishly.

"What did it look like?" Dave asks.

"Well…" Kurt's voice trails off but he shakes his head and chooses to ignore the question, "Look, like I said before, I really do have something to tell you and it's important."

"Ok, but first answer me. Are you going to help me or not?"

"That's what I'm getting at. I'm not going to help you date some guy you just met," Kurt says.

"Why not?" Dave asks with a frown.

Kurt throat tightens for a moment. He's about to give the biggest performance of his life and no one who matters is going to see it. He stares at Dave, taking in the hazel eyes, the lopsided smirk, the unruly brown hair, strong jaw…if Kurt hadn't suffered so much because of him, he could almost call Dave, handsome. Who is he kidding? The boy in front of him really is handsome. Strong shoulders, soothing deep voice, football player…he's a catch and this catch chose to kiss Kurt. But now he's pretending like it was nothing more than an accident and that makes him feel…oddly irritated. But he will not be fooled by Dave's sudden…gorgeousness. This guy is still the same bully that tormented him for years and who is now about to ruin his only chance to see Lady Gaga live. Because let's be honest, who in there right mind play a gig in freaking Ohio twice? No one and if there is something Kurt does better than singing, it's acting. And he can pretend to like Dave. He can pretend that Dave's wonderful, big hands never made him cry from a particularly vicious shove. He can pretend that Dave is a cute football player he just met. And most of all, he can pretend that that kiss was incredibly hot and not at all a form of abuse. He can pretend it was pleasurable. Maybe that last one, doesn't even need pretending…Kurt frowns at the thought and shakes his head. His mind returning to the present where Dave is sitting there looking at him expectantly.

"I see you, Dave. I finally see you," Kurt says so seriously and softly that it makes Dave's smirk disappear, "It took me a long time but there is something in you that is worth looking for. Don't ask me what it is, I don't know but I want to find out. I want to know why I have you in my head. I want to know why the idea of you dating this Blaine guy irritates me so much. "

Dave's face remains expressionless, one hand tightens around the glass in his hand and the other, which is lazily thrown over the back seat of the booth, clenches into a fist.

"I understand that this is out of nowhere but you kissed me. You act like it meant nothing but it has to because when you kissed me I felt something and God…I can't remember what it is and it's driving me crazy," Kurt says in a tone of desperation to make it more dramatic, "I can't force you to do this with me but this Blaine guy, he won't get you but I will, if you give me the chance. It's your choice and I'm gonna go now but uh…"

His voice trails off and he feels his heart beat speed up and he does it. It lasts only a second but it's enough. He leans in and plants a small kiss on Dave's lips. He pulls away, grabs his bag and his jacket and walks out of the diner gracefully. That was a stupid thing to do. Kissing Dave in public was a bad idea…he's going to loose it. As he reaches his car he berates himself for his inexplicable impulse because it really was inexplicable. He ignores the tingle in his lips and the uncertainty of how much of his performance was acting and how much was real. Him seeing something in Karofsky and the fact that he really does occupy most of his daily thoughts as of late is something that he can't afford to linger on at the moment. He rifles through his bag for his keys, thanking God that he brought his own car to this "meeting" with Dave. He bites his bottom lip as he continues his search and finally drops the bag in desperation and crouches down, taking things out, one by one.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Kurt looks up to see who the voice belongs to and is surprised to see Dave standing there looking at him with amusement in his eyes, his hands deeply shoved into the pockets of his letterman. Kurt blinks rapidly before turning back down to his bag.

"I'm looking for my keys," he replies simply.

"These keys?" Dave says jingling them in front of him.

Kurt looks at the keys and then at him, "Oh, I completely…"

"Forgot them? Yeah. You ran out of there kinda quick," Dave says placing the keys on Kurt's outstretched hand.

"Thank you," Kurt says quietly.

"So, did you feel anything when you kissed me?" Dave asks with a grin.

"Did you?" Kurt asks nervously.

"I couldn't feel a thing."

Kurt's sheepish expression turns into an angry one and his lips press into a tight line.

"Ugh. Forget it." Kurt says and turns around to pick up his bag but before he can even bend over he feels Dave's strong hand grab him by the arm and spin him so fast that his petite form finds itself pressed tightly against Dave's strong chest. His arm immediately slithers around Kurt's waist keeping him in place while his other hand goes to the back of his neck. Dave wastes no time in bringing their lips together in a forceful and passionate kiss. Dave's lips worked over Kurt's with a mixture of hunger and desperation that had his knees buckling. It doesn't take long for Kurt's shock to disappear, his lips move against Dave's with as much enthusiasm, his hands clench around his forearms before letting them slide over his strong shoulders and wrapping them around his neck. They're kissing in a diner parking lot where anyone can see them but at the moment they can't bring themselves to care. Dave forces Kurt's lips open and wastes no time in exploring the inside of his mouth. Time seems to stop as they loose themselves in the kiss. Finally their need for air wins out and their lips separate, their breathing is labored and their eyes remain closed. Kurt's heart is beating so wildly that even Dave can feel it through his own heaving chest. Dave's eyes open and he looks at Kurt's red swollen lips and flushed cheeks. He feels something inside him stir and he can't stop himself from leaning down and sucking on Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt lets out a whimper and Dave chuckles a little.

"Well…I sure as hell felt that," Dave says through heavy breaths.

Kurt looks up, his eyes wide as if realizing what he just did. He disentangles himself from Dave's arms and looks around why rearranging his clothes. Dave watches him intently with a slight smile. He studies his every movement, as if trying to figure something out.

"You don't have to worry, no one saw us. It's dark and we're hidden by the cars, besides this place isn't really popular with McKinnley students," Dave says sliding his hands into his jean pockets and leaning against the car.

"Oh," Kurt says weakly, "Right."

He just kissed Dave. And he liked it. In fact all he can think about is doing it again. He frowns at the thought. What the hell is going on? This isn't right. It's not suppose to be like this. Kissing Karofsky is suppose to be repulsive.

"That _is _what you're worried about right?" Dave asks tentatively.

Kurt avoids his eyes, "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry about…the diner. I didn't mean to kiss you there…"

Dave stares at him for a moment, "Don't worry about it. It wasn't much of a kiss anyways."

Kurt snorts, the fire behind his eyes suddenly returning, "You are…impossible."

Dave grins, "Am I?"

"Yes," Kurt says angrily, once again reaching for his bag. As he puts his things in order, reason returns to him and he reminds himself that this is good. He has Dave right where he wants him. That kiss has to mean something. He is one step closer to getting those tickets. Now he just has to get Dave to fall for him hard enough that it will make him come out. He turns back to face the football player with a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry," Kurt says softly, "I'm just a little nervous."

"About?"

"What you're thinking. Does this mean that…you know, we're going out?" Kurt asks stepping a little closer. Dave looks slightly hesitant but it disappears as soon as Kurt presses his body against his and slides his arms around his waist. Kurt looks up at Dave hopefully with a bright smile.

"Nicely played Hummel," Dave says wrapping his own arms around Kurt.

"And Blaine?" Kurt asks, wanting to make sure his competition is out of the way.

Dave looks at him for so long that Kurt begins to get nervous.

"Blaine who?" Dave finally says.

Kurt smiles. _In your face Azimio._

* * *

"Make this quick, Hummel," Azimio says as he looks to make sure no one's around.

"I just wanted to let you know about how things are going with Dave," Kurt says crossing his arms over his chest.

"Listen about that…" Azimio begins.

"They're going great," Kurt says.

"I kind of…what?" Azimio asks, his eyes slightly wide.

"Yes. We had dinner yesterday and we…well you don't need to know the specifics but we're together now and we're making headway. He kissed me in public ," Kurt says.

Azimio stares at him in amazement.

"I told you I could handle this," Kurt says smugly, "so get those tickets ready."

Kurt smiles before turning to walk away.

"Uh wait a second," Azimio says.

"What?"

"Did Dave mention another guy?" Azimio asks.

"Well…yes, some Blaine guy," Kurt says, "But he's not important."

"He kinda is. As far as I know Dave's pretty dazzled by him," Azimio says carefully.

"Well forget him," Kurt says tightly.

"Are you jealous?" Azimio asks, slightly amused.

"Of course not! This is a business deal."

"What if he ends up liking Blaine more than you. I won't give you the tickets then."

"You're paying me! Those tickets are mine and I'm working very hard for them. I will be the one to make Dave accept his sexuality as we agreed and then I will dump him as planned," Kurt says passionately.

Loud sudden footsteps interrupt their argument and they both turn their head. They hear someone walking away. Kurt's pulse speeds up, if someone else finds out about all this, things could get really messy. Their eyes go wide, someone overheard them. They quickly look around the corner but the hallway is empty again.

"Did you see someone?" Kurt asks.

"No," Azimio says with a frown.

"Well, whoever it was, they're gone now. Do you think they heard us?" Kurt says.

Azimio looks at him with a frown but doesn't say anything.

"I should go," Kurt says.

"Before you do, there's something you should know," Azimio says, "Blaine knows about the tickets."

Kurt's eyes go wide, "What?"

"I hired Blaine. My cousin goes to school with him and well….I didn't think you could do it," Azimio says.

"You did what?"

"Look…"

"Call him off!" Kurt demands. He can't believe this. After everything he's done, Azimio is going to give his precious tickets to some imbecile.

"Look, as far as I know Dave is into Blaine as much as he seems to be into you and until he makes a decision and tells me about who he is really into, the tickets could go to either one of you," Azimio says.

"Are you crazy?" Kurt says.

"I thought you were giving up! I didn't expect you to actually get Dave to give you a second glance besides he gave me the impression that he wasn't as into you as we thought. I'm not happy about this whole mess but that's the way it is," Azimio says and Kurt can tell he really means it, "Look, I just want him to be happy. So whoever he chooses gets the tickets. I'm really starting to regret this whole thing but it's done and this is how its gonna play out, understand?"

"If you give Blaine the tickets I'll tell Dave the truth," Kurt says angrily.

"If you tell Dave the truth I'll break your neck," Azimio says calmly.

"Fine," Kurt hisses walking away.

"Fine," Azimio says with a sigh walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

Kurt walks to his car after school, he hasn't seen Dave all day so he's kind of surprised to find him leaning against his car.

"Hey," Kurt says with a bright smile, playing the part of the loving boyfriend. His smile fades when Dave doesn't smile back.

"What were you doing in Azimio's house?" Dave asks, not angrily, just firmly.

"Uh," Kurt stutters before breaking a nervous laugh, "C'mon Dave, it was nothing big. It was more about Mercedes really."

"Are you lying to me?" Dave asks.

"Of course not," Kurt replies just as firmly, annoyed by the question.

Dave nods and looks away. Kurt looks at him questioningly.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asks tentatively.

Dave looks back at him. His expression serious but it quickly turns into a small grin.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Dave asks with a shrug, "Listen, I'm gonna need you to start brainstorming on ways for me to impress Blaine."

Kurt's head snaps up to look at him, "What?"

"You know our deal. I don't tell Azimio that you broke into his house and you do what I say."

Kurt scoffs, "What….? What about yesterday? What about 'Blaine who'?"

Dave shrugs, "I changed my mind. See you tomorrow."

Kurt watches him walk away.

"What the hell happened?" Kurt asks to the empty lot.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it. I know this chapter felt like everything is happening too fast but it will slow down, besides there is a lot of plot left. And I will definitely be doing a little more of Dave's point of view in the next chapter to clear some things up and to give Kurt's crazy little mind a rest. **

**Thanks for reading and being so patient :] love you guys.**

**p.s. Also, thanks to the pink-post-it for all her help and inspiration and check out her story, it's really good. And she's so much better with updating than I am, she gets her shit done one time lol  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone,**

**So this story is turning out way different than what I thought but ahh I'm excited. I feel like it's going to fast and I'm adding so much in one chapter but since I seem to find it impossible to update often I want to give you guys as much material in one chapter as possible. I planned to make this longer but I feel like I already put too much. Anyways, there are some things I had written and I didn't like the direction this was taking so I added some twists. I hope you guys don't hate them and that you like them. If you hate it all, please pretend you don't lol jk…sort of :)  
**

**Anyways I hope you like it, oh and I hope you have an Amazing New Year and that you had a Merry Christmas.**

* * *

Someone was really onto something when they said that ignorance is bliss. Dave wishes he could go back a day, before he knew any of this. Surprisingly, he's not really that mad. Sure, he feels somewhat betrayed by his friend but he's always known Azimio's kind of a dumbass when emotions are involved and he doesn't doubt his intentions were pure. Mostly, he feels kind of disappointed…very disappointed. To be honest, it fucking hurts. Kurt Hummel. If anyone has the power to break him, it's that guy. Dave paces up and down his room. He has to think over what he's gonna do very carefully. I guess it all comes down to what he wants. What does he want? Does he really want Kurt? Well, fuck yes. Only problem is, Kurt doesn't want him. His jaw clenches and before he can stop himself he kicks his desk chair and sends it flying. He groans out loud and collapses on the bed. Why does he have to want things he can't have? He should know better.

Fuck this. He'll just stick to what he told Kurt. He'll give this Blaine guy a go while he tortures the hell out of Hummel. That only leaves Azimio. Dave laughs out loud. Azimio must be going crazy trying to make this whole thing work and Dave's just going to make it harder on him.

* * *

"Ok, so where are we going to do this?" Kurt asks as he walks through the front door.

"My room," Dave replies with a tone like it's obvious.

Kurt raises an eyebrow, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Dave rolls his eyes and begins walking upstairs, "Close the door and get your ass upstairs Hummel."

Kurt watches him climb the steps and sighs. He tries to ignore the fluttering feeling he's getting in the pit of his stomach and focus on the fact that this is his chance to seduce Dave. Sure, Dave expects him to help him charm Blaine but Kurt is not about to give up on those tickets.

He walks into the room to find Dave laying on the bed his arms crossed over his face. Kurt takes a moment to look him over and the fluttering becomes more intense. He's never really taken the time to watch Dave like this, so relaxed. His folded arms are a display of strong muscles, his firm chest rises up and down slowly. His shirt has ridden up to expose a small strip of skin. Kurt feels his cheeks heat up, it looks so good and he gets this incredible urge to lick it. An odd thought but Kurt can't bring himself to deny it, it's there and he wants it…all of the sudden.

"Hmm," Kurt clears his throat and the soft noise manages to rouse Dave from his light snoozing.

He stirs and cranes his neck to look at Kurt, "What took you so long?"

"It was only a minute."

"Oh," Dave says rubbing his eyes.

"Practice must have left you exhausted huh?" Kurt says taking a step towards him before placing his bag on the floor.

"Yeah," Dave says, his eyes on the floor as he rubs his neck.

"I could help you with that," Kurt says, "I give good massages."

Dave looks up at him.

"I bet you do," he says and Kurt expects to see a grin on his lips but Dave's face remains serious making Kurt's skin flush once more, "but I'll pass."

"You shouldn't go around, offering neck rubs," Dave continues as he gets up, "People might think you're easy."

"You say that like you know better," Kurt replies crossing his arms.

"You are anything but easy Hummel," Dave says rifling through some CD's.

Kurt walks up behind him and leans into his ear.

"I am _very _easy Dave. All you have to do is pay attention," Kurt whispers huskily and smiles when he sees Dave swallow thickly.

The football player sighs and turns to look at the petite gleek.

"Why are you doing this?" he asks softly, in an almost defeated voice. Kurt's eyes show his confusion, his heartbeat speeds up and for a second, he gets this fleeting thought that Dave can see right through him. That he knows but there's no way and he shakes the thought away.

"Doing what?" Kurt asks with a smile.

Dave's eyes bore into him before smiling and nodding, "All right. That's how it's gonna be."

Kurt frowns.

"Let's get started," Dave says walking to the middle of the room, "I put in a mix CD so we have a variety of choices."

"You know, I don't actually think you two will be dancing at the restaurant," Kurt says walking to stand in front of him.

"No, not on the first date but eventually I think I'd like to take him to a club," Dave says with a shrug.

"A club?"

"Yeah," Dave says as he presses play.

Kurt begins to sway to the music and gestures for him to do the same while Dave forces himself to stare solely at Kurt's face.

"But why a club?" Kurt asks as he shimmies closer to Dave.

"Because," Dave manages, "it…(clears throat), uhm…"

"Yes?"

_Get a grip, _Dave tells himself as Kurt wraps his arms around his neck, his soft fingers playing with the little curls on his nape, _You're playing him now, remember? Not the other way around. _He shakes his head before wrapping his arms around Kurt and playing it cool, acting as if the skin contact does nothing to him.

"_Because _it makes for a more intimate situation," he finally says.

Kurt big doe eyes look up at him, "Yeah?"

Dave nods.

"How?" Kurt asks innocently.

"Well…you know."

Kurt shakes his head.

"Nope I don't. I've never been to a club," he says as he unwraps his arms from his neck and places them on Dave's hips, guiding his movement, silently teaching him how to do it right.

Dave lets his arms unwrap, his palms pressed flat against Kurt's lower back, radiating heat onto Kurt's suddenly hyper-sensitive skin.

"Well, it's hot…" Dave says breathily, "Very hot…all those people, the music…"

"What about em?"

"The music…it makes you move in ways…brings people closer…"

Kurt moves himself closer to Dave almost pressing their bodies together.

"Bodies, flushed and sweaty….and grinding against each other…" Dave's voice is more of an incoherent whisper now.

"We should go. Tell me you wouldn't like that?" Kurt says just as lowly, "My body _grinding, rubbing _against yours. C'mon Dave, just give in."

Dave feels his hot breath against his ear as Kurt whispers into it before giving it an agonizingly slow lick. His voice is so seductive and inviting, his lips so soft, his tongue so hot, that it almost makes Dave give in to this twisted game. Almost.

Before he knows it, Kurt is roughly, although not violently, shoved towards the bed and Dave's turning away from him running his hands through his hair.

"Uh excuse you?" Kurt says haughtily and clearly annoyed.

Dave stomps towards the stereo and turns off the music before turning around and pointing an accusing finger at him.

"You're good," he says through a forced laugh.

Kurt raises an eyebrow at him. "But you're not _that_ good," Dave says.

"I am _really _confused right now," Kurt says scooting to sit on the edge of the bed.

Dave huffs, "Yeah, I bet you are."

"Dave," Kurt begins as if talking to a child who's being silly, "I'm confused because you kissed me. Do you remember? _You _kissed _me. _That means something and now, I'm practically at your feet. I've done everything but bend over and you…"

Kurt's voice trails off and if Dave didn't know any better he'd say there was a hint of sadness and desperation in his voice. But alas, he _does _know better. "I what?" he asks anyway just to humor him.

Kurt sighs, "You…you reject me. What is it?"

Dave frowns.

"What is it?" Kurt repeats, "What's wrong with me? Am I too ugly? Too preppy? Too boring? Too gay? What is it?"

All Dave can do is look at him, his face expressionless and Kurt takes that as his cue to continue.

"I throw myself at you, every chance I get," he says, "I know I'm not perfect, I know we have history, horrible history. But I'm trying here because you can't deny there's something and you, you humiliate me. How do you think it makes me feel to have these feelings for you and to have you force me to help you date someone else? Someone who will probably never know the things I know about you and accept you the way I do."

They stare at each other in silence and Kurt has never felt so…naked. He doesn't know where any of this is coming from but he knows one thing, it wasn't a lie. Dave's irises bore into him as if trying to melt him into nothing.

"Wow," Dave finally says, "You're a damn good actor."

This time, he can't hide it. This time, Kurt's hurt is evident in his face. He looks so broken and it surprises them both. It takes a minute but the young Gleek composes himself and smiles at him, even if sadly. He stands up and reaches for his things before walking up close to him.

"You're not a bad dancer," he says, "You'll be ok with Blaine. Just uh…compliment his outfit, gay guys pride themselves on their fashion sense. Tell him…his eyes are beautiful. Tell him you're having a great time. Pull out his chair. Don't let the waiter do it. Show him you care. Let him order first. Don't ask the price of anything, make it clear he's worth every penny. And don't stop looking at him ok? Do that thing you do, where you stare and smile with your eyes."

"What are you doing?" Dave finally asks.

"You wanted me to help you woo him," Kurt replies, "you'll have him eating out of the palm of your hand."

Dave stays rooted in place as Kurt walks out of his room, down his stairs and out of his house. How is it that after getting played by his best friend and the guy he's been crazy about for years, _Dave _is the one that feels horrible?

* * *

"I don't understand," Kurt sobs as Mercedes rubs his back comfortingly, "How did this happen?"

"Oh Kurt," Mercedes says, "Love is unexpected. It just happens."

"But…he's a bully," Kurt hiccups.

"He was misunderstood," Mercedes replies.

"I don't want to love him," he whines.

"Here," Puck says, "Have some cookie dough…it'll you know, fill the void…in your heart…and shit…"

Kurt scrunches his face at him and Mercedes glares, "What is wrong with you?"

"That's what ya'll do," Puck says annoyed, "Ya'll eat ice cream and cry. I'm just trying to help but fuck that, if you don't want it I'll eat it myself."

"No…" Kurt interrupts.

"Just give us some alone time," Mercedes orders.

"No, actually I do want some…ice cream…"

* * *

"So, come here often?"

"Oh yeah, all the time," Dave replies with a grin, "I actually have another date here after this one."

"Really?" Blaine asks trying to hide a smile.

"Yeah, I like to keep my options open," Dave says.

"Oh wow, we really need to get things rolling then," Blaine says gesturing to the waiter, who fortunately has his back to them.

Dave laughs, "But uh, no, honestly this is my first time here."

"Oh, well you lucked out," Blaine says, "it's really nice."

"Yeah? That's good," Dave replies, "in case I bored you, at least you can say the food was good."

"Bored me? Are you crazy I haven't had this much fun with a guy in a long time," Blaine says.

Dave looks at him and he can't help but think how easy everything flows with Blaine. A good simple guy. Something's missing, sure but why dwell on it, when he could just enjoy the moment? Blaine's nice, funny, good looking. What more could he ask for? Skinny jeans? Soft perfect brown hair? Blue eyes instead of brown? Sure, he could ask for that but why would he? It's not like he _loves _skinny jeans. They're great, but kind of a hassle. Maybe he needs a good ole pair of regular, loose jeans. Yeah, screw skinny jeans, they only hurt you or get you in trouble.

"I love the way you do that," Blaine says interrupting his thoughts.

"Do what?"

"That," Blaine says, "stare at me with a smile in your eyes. It's …hot."

Dave raises an eyebrow and Blaine immediately blushes.

"You're not too bad yourself, Anderson."

Blaine smiles and sighs before speaking again, "Uh, Dave. I have a confession to make."

"You're not pregnant, married or secretly a woman, right?" Dave asks suspiciously.

Blaine laughs, "I'm not pregnant or married."

"What are you saying?" Dave narrows his eyes at him playfully, "Are you missing something down there Blaine?"

The Warbler just winks at him before continuing, "You'll just have to find out the good old-fashioned way."

This time, they both flush.

"Shit," Blaine says softly, "I'm sorry. I am…going crazy apparently."

"I don't mind it," Dave says with a grin.

"But seriously, I do have something to tell you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"When we met at the Café, it uh, wasn't really by accident," Blaine says.

"It wasn't?""No. The truth is I had actually seen you before a couple of times at some parties and I've been to some of your football games," Blaine says.

"You were stalking me? I'm flattered."

"As embarrassing as this is you could say I was," Blaine says, "My best friend is _your _best friend's cousin."

"Azimio?"

"Yeah," Blaine responds, "I don't want you to be mad. It's just that I thought you were…well, attractive and I don't know. Anyways, Azimio visited his cousin recently and he came to me with a proposition and I accepted but…"

And then it clicks. It was too good to be true anyways.

"Lady Gaga," Dave's voice is tight and Blaine can tell he's angry.

"Yes," he says weakly, "but you have to believe me, I'm not even that big of a fan. It's just that I'd seen you before and I wanted to meet you and I was excited that you _were _gay and…I just ruined this date, didn't I?"

Dave just looks at him. There are so many thoughts running through his mind, he's finding it hard to keep them straight, Should he use a knife or a lawn mower when he kills Azimio? Blaine was stalking him? Azimio has gay friends? Blaine likes football? Blaine thinks he's attractive? Should he order dessert? Would that make him look like a fat-ass? He could really use a slice of pie right now.

"Look Dave I'm sorry," Blaine says, "I really like you. Especially after this date. It was better than I thought. I hope you're not too mad and don't be too hard on Azimio. He really cares about you even if he did go overboard on this thing. And you should know my intention was always to tell you."

There's nothing Dave can say. He is stunned into silence. This is a lot to take in.

"I'll call a taxi," Blaine says getting up, "I hope you'll call me but I understand if you don't."

Dave just frowns as he watches Blaine exit the restaurant. After a minute, their waiter comes and he gives in, he orders a slice of blueberry pie with ice cream on the side and whip-cream. Don't judge him, he's in a bad place and considering that, it's a surprise he didn't order a three-layer chocolate cake on the side.

When the pie gets there he snaps out of his trance and groans before telling the waiter he'll be right back and to get him another spoon.

He runs outside and looks around. He sees him standing by the curb, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"Anderson!" Dave all but hollers across the parking lot.

Blaine turns around and looks at him with a hopeful but confused look as he walks towards him. When he's close enough to hear, Dave takes a couple steps in his direction.

"You make it a habit of running out on dates? Cause if you do, I'm gonna have to buy some multi-purpose chains."

Blaine smiles brightly, "I'm not opposed to that."

"Don't tempt me. C'mon," Dave says nodding his head towards the restaurant, "I ordered dessert."

"If you ordered something with blueberries in it, I'm yours. Do with me what you want," Blaine says making Dave stop as he opens the door for the Warbler.

"I ordered blueberry pie, it's my favorite," Dave says looking at him curiously.

"Really? Mine too," Blaine says.

"Hmm, interesting," Dave says as they walk in, "exactly how much stalking did you do?"

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Kurt whines, "He's on a date with that guy right now."

"Well boo, there's not much you can do," Mercedes says, "but you still need to seduce him to get the tickets."

"Oh right," Kurt says. He'd forgotten about the tickets, although that's not really surprising since just admitted out loud to having actual feelings of a really deep nature for Dave Karofsky, the same guy who bullied him for years.

"I don't see the problem," Puck says.

"You don't see the problem?" Kurt asks in irritation.

Puck shakes his head.

"Why are you always around anyways? Don't you have something or someone to do?" Kurt snaps.

"Hey," Mercedes cuts in clearly offended.

"I could ask you the same thing lady pants, why are always here? I happen to be Mercedes' booty call."

"Eww."

"And I have a great work ethic."

Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Are you two seriously just sleeping together? No real emotions involved?"

"We like things this way, uncomplicated. Don't mess with it," Mercedes says.

Kurt doesn't miss the way Puck looks at her when she says that and he'd rather not dwell on it too much, he has his own love problems.

"Anyway, so how do you not see the problem?"

"In order to get the tickets you have to date him which is apparently what you want to do anyways so just date him."

"Well yeah," Kurt agrees, "but he's dating someone else as we speak and he doesn't seem to be interested. I mean he was the other night but the next day, it was like…he thought better of it or something. It was actually really weird"

"That _is_ weird," Mercedes says.

"There's only one thing you can do," Puck says.

"What's that?"

"Make him jealous."

Kurt rolls his eyes, "With who? For that to work it has to be someone at school and I'm pretty sure we're the only two gays there. Not to mention that I am the only _openly _gay student there."

Puck grins as he plays with a strand of Mercedes hair before running a finger up and down her arm playfully.

"What?" Kurt asks suspiciously.

"Nothing. It's just that I know something you don't know. About a certain hockey player. And his sexuality."

Kurt raises a questioning eyebrow.

"And a certain crush he's been harboring since sixth grade. And how he'd do just about anything for this crush of his."

"Puckerman," Kurt says with a warning tone that implies he'll get seriously injured if he doesn't clarify things soon enough.

Puck grins at him, "Let's talk strategy, shall we?"

* * *

"This is the worst strategy ever. I don't think I can do this," Kurt says as he peeks from behind Puck's shoulder into the cafeteria.

"Yes you can, just do it. Karofsky is right there. He'll see everything."

"I don't know," Kurt shakes his head, anguish all over his face.

"What don't you know?" Puck asks irritated, "You want Karofsky to want you don't you?"

"Well, yes but…"

"Making him jealous is the best way."

"But are you sure about this guy?" Kurt asks uncertainly.

"Of course, I'm sure. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm not now. I am 100% sure."

"It's just that this seems a little extreme."

"Look, it's been almost a week since his first date with Blaine. You need to do something before shit starts getting serious," Puck says.

"But I've been ignoring him like you said and it's done nothing."

"Oh, it's done _something_. Trust me," Puck says with a grin.

"Really?" Kurt looks at him with doe eyes.

"Oh yeah," Pucks says, "he's been pissy all week, especially in practice. Everyone has a few bruises to prove it."

"I aggravate him? That's not good."

Puck rolls his eyes, "Shit, Hummel. Do I have to teach you everything? He's going nuts over you. Just go in there and do what I told you."

"But in front of everybody? What if you're wrong? What if he freaks? This is sexual harassment."

"Do it!"

"Fine," Kurt grunts before taking a deep breath, tweaking his hair, rolling his head and walking into the crowded cafeteria. He knows where Dave is sitting and he know he's in clear view of the jock and even though he wants to, he forces himself not to look.

He makes sure to use a confident stride as he walks down the cafeteria towards the hockey table. There he is. Eddie Wood. Sure, his name's embarrassing but he's six feet of gorgeous with golden brown locks and a lean athletic frame that Kurt would be stupid not to appreciate. His heart is pounding like crazy but he's gonna do this, no matter what. He locks eyes with Wood and the hockey player's look widens in shock as he sees him walking so purposely towards him. Kurt thinks he notices him get nervous. As Kurt nears the table, Wood stands up and makes a move to walk out of the cafeteria but Kurt intersects his way.

"Hey Eddie," Kurt uses his most seductive voice as he looks up at him intensely.

"Uh, hey Kurt," Wood says nervously, sliding his hands into his jean pockets.

There's an awkward moment of silence as wood tries to figure out what to make of the situation and Kurt gives him a sweet look.

"So uh," he starts uncertainly, "You hungry…?"

"Are you asking me out?" Kurt says and tilts his head in a curious manner.

"Wha..uh..no, I just..I meant that…"

Kurt throws his head back and gives a smooth, soft laugh, "Oh Eddie, you're cute."

* * *

Dave can't stop himself from staring as Kurt throws his head back and laughs. What the hell is he doing talking to that goddamn hockey player? Since when is that puck head friendly with gleeks? If he wasn't so suddenly mad, his eyes would be bulging in shock as he watches Kurt run his hand suggestively down Wood's arm. But that feeling doesn't compare to the rage that surges through him as Wood smiles back at him. The whole hockey team is focused on them, their eyes wide but neither Wood nor Kurt seem to care.

Dave forces himself to look away, this doesn't concern him. He shouldn't care for Kurt, he's having a good time with Blaine. If anything, he should be thankful, this must mean Kurt's given up on the tickets. Azimio won't care since he has Blaine as back up and he still thinks that's the only reason Blaine is dating him. At some point, Dave will need to confront his best friend but until then, he'll just let the chips fall where they may. He can't say, it doesn't sting though. Just a week ago Kurt was supposedly crazy about him and now he's slumming it with that douche bag from the hockey team. He doesn't even stop to think about this sudden news that Wood is gay, all he can think about is Kurt and these games he's playing. He really needs to stop dwelling on this, he's getting madder by the second. Who the hell does Kurt think he is? Playing with him like this. In his rage, he makes the mistake of looking up and sees them walking out together, as they're about to step out, Kurt turns back and looks straight at him, his face void of expression. It sends Dave's blood into a frenzy and he narrows his eyes at him before slamming his palms on the table and stomping out of the cafeteria after them. He's had enough. This ends now. He steps into the hall and stops as he sees Kurt look back at him then lean up and kiss Wood. The kiss is passionate and Dave swears he hears something snap in him as Wood wraps his arms around Kurt's slim waist. God, that waist. So small and perfect. It should be _his_ arms around that waist. Fuck this, it _will _be his arms around that waist if it's the last thing he does. He'll teach Kurt a lesson. Play with him the same way Kurt is playing with him. He walks up to them and clears his throat loudly. The lovebirds separate and Kurt has the nerve to look at him innocently while Wood glares at him in irritation.

"Can we help you?" Kurt asks.

"I need to talk to you, now," Dave says through clenched teeth, his arms crossed over his chest in an act of intimidation, "alone."

"I'm kinda busy right now," Kurt says turning back to Wood.

"I'm not playing Hummel."

"Hey, watch the tone," Wood jumps in.

Dave turns to him an narrows his eyes, "If you don't want the rest of the hockey team to find out you play for the other team, get lost now."

"You're gonna tell them?" Wood asks standing right in front of him.

"I might."

"Go ahead."

Dave raises an eyebrow, he didn't see that coming.

"I'll take fucking hot make out sessions with Kurt over hockey any day," Wood says.

Dave stares at him for a moment before finally speaking, "Good for you, now fuck off."

Wood tilts his head and looks at him curiously, "Is there something I should know about you Karofsky?"Kurt watches the exchange more than a little bit nervous. He's not equipped to deal with these kinds of situations or this type of drama. He should have never listened to Puck.

"Guys," he cuts in, "can we please just step back?"

Dave ignores him but Wood, bless his soul, raises his hands in surrender and steps back.

"For you," he says.

"Thank you," Kurt says and it feels so weird. He'd never given Wood a second thought. It's odd to see that he seems to have such feelings for Kurt, who knew?

"Eddie, I'll call you ok?" Kurt says and he can't help but feel guilty as Wood smiles at him before walking away. He's messing with this guy's life. Forcing him to come out. Possibly costing him his spot on the team and his reputation and Kurt feels no attraction for him whatsoever. He's really made a mess out of things.

"How are things with Blaine?" Kurt says turning to face angry Dave.

"What the fuck are you doing Hummel?" Dave says ignoring his question.

"I don't know what you mean," Kurt says crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive manner.

Dave advances on him, "What are you doing with him?"

"That's none of your business," Kurt says haughtily trying to sound confident and unafraid even though on the inside, his heart is beating like crazy. He's never noticed how much his senses heighten when he's around Dave. His skin is tingling all over from having him so close and he can smell all of him. He wonders if Dave has always smelled so damn good or if his nostrils are biased now that he's aware of his feelings. Nevertheless, his scent is intoxicating, like soap mixed in with a light cologne over his own natural masculine scent. It takes a lot of will power for him not to close his eyes and try to drown himself in the smell. His back finally hits the locker and Dave traps him, placing a hand on either side of him.

"I thought you were crazy about me," Dave's voice is low but not any less harsh.

Kurt's eyes drop to his lips, "You don't want me."

"No," Dave says in agreement, "I don't."

"Then why do you care who I date?" Kurt challenges looking up at him.

"I don't like being played with."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Kurt doesn't know where he gets the courage to ask that question but he does.

Dave looks at him coldly and then at his lips. Kurt feels like he's about to have a heart attack. Dave's gonna kiss him, he's sure of it and he can't wait to have those lips work his like play dough. They're so close and the anticipation is killing him but Dave doesn't kiss him. Instead…

"My parents are out of town," Dave whispers in his ear, "be at my house tonight at seven."

Kurt's legs are putty. His heart gives a flip at Dave's words. Maybe he's realized how much he wants him. He's scared and excited. What does Dave want him to go to his house for? Maybe he wants sex. Kurt's cheeks heat up at the thought. Is he even ready for that? For Dave? He could be. Even though he's not opposed to any of it, he's still Kurt Hummel and the Diva in him urges him to argue.

"And if I'm not?"

"I'll tell Azimio."

Not a real threat since he doesn't care as much for the tickets anymore but what Dave doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Ok," he says breathlessly.

Dave watches Kurt walk away, the slight sway of his hips and the sensual movements of his ass do nothing for the way he's feeling right now. What the hell is it? His pulse is crazy, his knees feel weak and he can not _believe _how tight his pants feel after just a few minutes of close proximity to Kurt. This is out of control.

**Thanks for reading guys. Love ya'll :)**


End file.
